14 de febrero love's songfics: Tienes el don
by Vicky Yun Kamiya
Summary: A Heero le inyectan suero de la verdad, y ahora dice todo lo que piensa y siente por Relena! Semi parodia con el tema de Miranda. Dedicado a Queen por su cumple


14-2 love's songfics: Tienes el don de curar

Song by: _Miranda_Fic by: _Vicky Yun_

Como todos sabrán, "Endless waltz" termina con Heero medio muerto y en brazos de Relena, a lo que le siguen imágenes de todos los personajes y finalmente Heero yéndose al joraca como siempre el muy cortado de porquería ¬¬ Pero lo que nadie se explica es; ¿cómo fue que pasamos de una cosa a la otra tan abruptamente¿Acaso Relena lo dejó marcharse así como así ahora que lo tenía realmente en sus manos? Está bien que el tipo pueda acomodarse un hueso él solito, pero le habían dado bastante ¿qué acaso no lo hospitalizaron?

Aquí en "E! True anime story" les revelaremos cuáles fueron los (¿verdaderos?) hechos acaecidos. Nos trasladamos al año 197 después de las colonias, a un hospital del planeta Tierra donde Relena y Noin miran al inconsciente piloto del Gundam luchar por reponerse de sus heridas...

-Noin... ¿qué crees que vaya a pasar con Heero ahora? –pregunta Relena llena de angustia. -¿Se pondrá bien?

-Ha salido de peores cosas, señorita Relena... seguramente le escapará a la guadaña una vez más... –contesta la novia de "Milli" (N.A: © de este chiste de las Princesas de la oscuridad, todos los derechos reservados)

-Es que no lo sé... se ve tan pobrecito así... quizás debería quedarme a cuidarlo esta noche...

Noin mira al piloto; realmente está hecho una piltrafa, luego mira a Relena que lo observa con cara de consuelo... quizás tenga razón; pero luego se le viene a la mente otra imagen: Treize enfermo Leia Barton enfermera Marimeia Khushrenada.

Con violencia borra esa imagen de su mente (no sin antes pensar porque a Zech no lo herirán alguna vez estos infelices terroristas) y contesta:

-¿Eh? No, no creo realmente... Mejor vamos que tienen que venir a cambiarle el suero... –agrega, y luego ambas salen.

Lo que Relena ignora es que Heero podrá escapar de su muerte... pero no de sí mismo...

Rato después, Heero va recobrando poco a poco el conocimiento. Con su aguda percepción se da cuenta que frente suyo hay una enfermera. El piloto del Gundam se sobresalta y piensa en huir, pero se da cuenta que de que la enfermera, en verdad es Relena...

-Ay, Heero, que bueno despertaste. Has dormido largo tiempo... –dice la muchacha acomodando las cosas

El muchacho se toca la cabeza y dice...

-¡Ah, Relena! Creí que era... que susto... –suspira. -Menos mal que sólo eres tú...

Heero se inquieta; quién sabe porqué respondió de esa manera¿cuándo él confiesa sentirse asustado¡Esa palabra no existe en su vocabulario! Mira con desconcierto a Relena... sí; no es una doble, es ella, vestida con un traje como el de Candy en la serie homónima... Mira el cuarto, es una de las habitaciones de la mansión Peacecraft... no, no hay engaño¿pero por qué dijo lo que dijo? Se toca la cabeza y descubre un vendaje, pero Relena se le acerca para evitar que se lo saque.

_Quiero saber que me pasa, te pregunto que me pasa, y no sabes.  
Qué contestarme, porque claro, de seguro te mareé.  
Con mis idas y vueltas, te canse con mi cámara lenta,  
y aunque trato, nunca puedo, apurar mi decisión._

-Tranquilo Heero... aún estás convaleciente de tus heridas. ¿Te molesta que me siente a tu lado?

-No, para nada, siéntate donde quieras y cerca de mí mejor...

Heero se sobresalta de vuelta y se tapa la boca, pero Relena no parece sorprendida...

-¿Qué me pasó, por qué dije eso????

-ah... es que en los calmantes te pusimos un poco de suero de la verdad... ¡De ahora en más te sentirás muy hablador, y además no podrás decir mentiras! –responde ella con tono musical.

-No... mientes ¿eh? –la mira con un poco de incredulidad.

-No, no, no... ¿Quieres hacer una prueba? A ver Heero, dime¿te parezco linda?

-Ah, sí, mucho la verdad... ¡Que diablos pasa, yo no quise decir eso!

-Je, je... en realidad sí quisiste... de eso se trata... ¿Piensas en mí seguido?

-Todos los días... ¡ay, no, otra vez no!

Heero ya está molesto; ha dicho más que en los dos últimos años, si sigue así su fachada de chico malo se va a caer por completo.

-¿Ves como sí? Anda, levántate, vamos a dar un paseo... –le dice la chica tomándolo del brazo y sacándolo de la cama...

-Pe, pe... ¡no!

De pronto son transportados los dos a un campo de flores, con Relena vestida como de día de campo y Heero también...

-¡Ven Heero, vamos a divertirnos!

_En el preciso momento,  
en que todo va cambiando para mí,  
en ese instante te aseguro  
que alguna señal te di  
pero no me escuchaste,  
tal vez sin intención de tu parte,  
puede ser un poco débil el sonido de mi voz_

-Relena, de verdad no entiendo nada¿Cómo fue que aparecimos aquí? Esto no tiene lógica...

-Heero, mi corazón.. lo único que debes entender es que debes dejar de intelectualizar las cosas...

-¡Es que no puedo, Relena¡Es mi forma de ser, no sé porque te estoy diciendo esto... sí sé, es por el suero de la verdad ese¿Por qué me pusiste esa cosa? –exclama agarrándose la cabeza ya casi al borde de la desesperación.

-Lo dices como si te hubiera hecho algún daño... ¡Yo sólo lo hice para que fueras más feliz! Heero, guardarse las cosas es algo muy malo porque después esas cosas nos lastiman si no se las decimos a alguien... –le contesta ella con el mismo tono musical de antes.

_Oh, una mañana te veré llegar,  
y descubriré que yo,  
solo ya no estoy mejor.  
Y te pediré que me acompañes,  
a donde en verdad no sé,  
dime que si, miénteme.  
Podría ser que al final,  
rompiste el cristal en mi.  
Podría pasar que me hagas hablar,  
yo creo que tienes el don  
de curar este mal._

Pese a que Heero la persigue por todo el bosque, no logra alcanzarla. Al salir se encuentra con una mesa predispuesta para tomar te, y en el extremo de ella reconoce la figura de Quatre.

¡Hola Heero¡Ven a tomar te conmigo!

El piloto del 01 se extraña de ver a su compañero ahí, pero como ya son varias las cosas raras que le vienen pasado, sólo se limita a decir:

-Quatre¿tú has visto a Relena?

El rubio le muestra dos tazas, una con te verde y la otra con te negro, y cambiando su sonrisa habitual por otra manipuladora que el mismo Eriol Hiragizawa envidiaría.

-Esto es muy simple Heero. Tienes dos opciones, si te tomas el te negro se te elimina el efecto del suero de la verdad y te puedes ir. –entrecierra los ojos. –Pero si tomas el té verde te diré en dónde puedes encontrar a Relena en este momento. Ahora dime¿Cuál te quieres tomar?

-Los dos, tengo sed.

La frente de Quatre se frunce evitando decir cosas groseras y quedar fuera de carácter él también.

-Me refiero a cual vas a elegir. Seré más directo¿qué quieres, encontrar a Relena o recuperar tu autismo? Sé honesto contigo mismo.

-Encontrar a Relena... –se tapa la boca. -¡Como si pudiera elegir ser honesto¡Esto es un chantaje!

-Sólo tómate el te, por favor...

_Siento que debo encontrarte  
y sin embargo, paso el tiempo llendome  
hacia mi mismo  
a mi centro  
que jamas encontrare  
Yo quisiera tenerte y tratarte de modo decente,  
pero ves que ya no puedo, despegar de mi papel._

Siguiendo las indicaciones del rubio, Heero llega finalmente a lo que él identifica como el circo y decide entrar, pero en vez de haber arena, animales y todas esas cosas que hay en esos lugares hay una pista de baile estilo años cincuenta en dónde la gente baila al ritmo de los boleros del cantante, que resulta ser el mismo Trowa en persona, vestido en traje de cantante de los años '50 (Luis Miguel, muérete de envidia!).

-¡Trowa¿Qué es esto¿Dónde estamos?

-¡Hola Heero¡Pensé que no vendrías¿Qué te pasó?

-¡Me pusieron un suero de la verdad y ahora perdí a Relena y no la encuentro por ningún lado!

-Ya veo. ¿Estás preocupado por Relena?

-Yo siempre estoy preocupado por Relena, sino no la acecharía, Trowa... ¿Qué es todo esto? Ah... ya entiendo... esto es alguna parodia de CLAMP ¿verdad¿Dónde está Sakura? Siempre quise saber porque esa niña tenía más rating en Cartoon Network que yo...

Trowa medita un poco y finalmente responde...

-Hum... ¿Será porque ella es una niña adorable y que usa preciosos vestiditos todos los días y en cambio tú eres un desgraciado que rompe las invitaciones de las chicas que amablemente te invitan a pesar de que eres un prófugo sin rango ni tango que sólo le traerá problemas? Hum... no sé la verdad... será cuestión de los horarios...

Heero lo mira sorprendido; en su vida se había imaginado que alguien fuera a echarse de esa manera contra él, que sea tan... tan... sincero.

-¿Trowa, a ti te dieron suero de la verdad?

-No. Es lo que la gente piensa. Tienes que ser más abierto... puedes empezar ahora porque Relena está allá. –señala al baile que se desarrolla en la pista.

_Deberé tranquilizarme  
y jugar al juego que me propones,  
bajo la guardia te recibo  
y me abrigo de tu piel.  
El destino me ha hablado  
corazones desequilibrados.  
Tu palabra me nivela  
y detiene mi caer._

En la pista, distintas personas bailan en la pista alegremente al ritmo de lo que se supone canta Trowa.

-¿Y esto? –pregunta Heero ante tal descoque, no sin antes casi ser chocado por... Lady Une y Treize que pasan ante él, bailando algo parecido a un minué u la danza colonial (de las colonias hispanoamericanas, se entiende). Alguien le toca el hombro con un abanico, cuando Heero repara que se trata de nada más y nada menos de la nunca bien ponderada Marimeia Kushrenada.

-¿De qué te sorprendes? La vida es un vals interminable, Heero Yui...

-Sí, pero no pensé que te referías a... ¿Qué es todo esto¡Un momento¡Tú debes saber dónde está Relena! Te juro que si le hiciste algo te voy a...

-¿Matar? –se echa a reír la niña. –Uy, que miedo... ¿Y a Relena también la vas a matar?

-Claro que no, eso no se lo decía en serio... Bueno, la primera vez si lo dije en serio, pero después ya no...

-Heero Yui, eres un sujeto muy extraño en verdad. ¿Y que piensas hacer una vez que la encuentres?

Sin poder evitarlo, Heero está por responderle, pero Marimeia le tapa la boca antes de que pueda hablar.

-No te olvides que aún soy una niña inocente. –señala a un rincón del salón. -Mira, allí está tu damisela en peligro.

_Oh, una mañana te vere llegar,  
y descubrire que yo,  
solo ya no estoy mejor.  
Y te pedire que me acompañes,  
a donde en verdad nose,  
dime que si, mienteme.  
Podria ser que al final,  
rompiste el cristal en mi.  
Podria pasar que me hagas hablar,  
yo creo que tienes el don  
de curar este mal._

De pronto todos en la pista le ceden el paso a Relena que aparece con un vestido de fiesta, de esos que marcan la cintura y muestran el escote. Todos vuelven a retomar el ritmo de la canción, Heero y Relena incluidos...

-¡Heero, por fin llegas! Estaba comenzando a preocuparme...

-Déjame eso a mi. ¿Dónde estabas? Te busqué por todos lados... No quiero que vuelvas a desaparecerte así nunca más...

-Está bien, te prometo que nunca voy a preocuparte. Te extrañé mucho, Heero...

-Yo también.

Los dos se abrazan.

-Es un solo –dice Trowa y las chicas le contestan:

-¡Es la guitarra de Lolo!

Ahora se abre una gran luz sobre un escenario donde aparece Wu Fei vestido de rockero tocando una guitarra eléctrica, cosa que a Heero ya le parece demasiado y entonces se acerca y le pregunta:

-¿Pero qué demonios hace un rockero en medio de un vals¿Y que tú no te llamabas Wu Fei?

_-Sí, pero "Lolo" es mi nombre artístico... –l_e dice al piloto que lo mira con cara de "What?"(N.A: © de este chiste de Saori Luna, todos los derechos reservados)

-Ah, no, esto ya es demasiado... Yo mejor me...

Pero no puede terminar de hablar porque aparecen Noin, Lady Une y Sally con vestidas de fiesta y bailándole en círculos lo que provoca que Heero cambie su usada hasta el cansancio remera verde y jeans por un traje de etiqueta.

-¿Qué hacen¿Adónde me llevan?

-¿Qué no te das cuenta¡Vamos a tu boda! –exclama Sally súper feliz.

Tirado por las extrañas "hadas madrinas" la escena cambia nuevamente y el salón se transforma en una iglesia. Allí están reunidos todos los personajes de la serie vestidos de etiqueta, hasta el profesor J. Heero se observa a sí mismo y se da cuenta de que, efectivamente, está en el sitio del novio.

-¿Y, novio, nervios? –le pregunta el párroco que estaba de espaldas,. Al darse vuelta se da cuenta de que es Dúo.

-¡Yo no me puedo casar! –exclama Heero al borde de la desesperación.

-¿Pero, no es que amas a Relena¿No quisieras estar junto a ella de por vida?

-¡Sí, pero no me puedo casar!

-¿Y porqué no?

-Porque.. porque... ¡está bien que tenga que decir la verdad, pero ¿tiene que ser delante de todos?! –grita ya al borde de la desesperación.

-Entonces compártelo con tu párroco de confianza...

Yui se acerca al cura y comienza a decir "Lo que pasa es que... bsss.. bsss" mientras Duo pone cara de interesante.

-¡Ah... ya entiendo! Hum... ¡A ver tú Zech, ven aquí¡Llévate a este muchacho y ten una conversación de hombre a hombre con él!

-¿Y por qué justo yo? –pregunta el rubio, muy molesto con el encargo.

-Porque si quieres ver a tu reino de Sanc prosperar en futuras generaciones debes hablar con él.

Medio refunfuñando, Heero y Zech se van un rato al patio y luego vuelven a esperar a la novia, que como toda novia se hace rogar...

-Bueno cuñado... Dios, como me cuesta decir esto... aquí estamos. ¿Alguna duda?

-Es que.. yo... no sé... –responde con susto.

-¿Qué pasa Heero, ya no me quieres acaso? –pregunta una voz femenina del otro lado de la iglesia.

El novio se da vuelta y ve a Relena vestida de novia radiante, más hermosa que nunca...

-No, ninguna duda... –murmura medio estúpido todavía por el impacto.

-¡Que comience la boda entonces! –exclama Duo.

Heero se acerca a Relena y comienza a decir:

_Podría ser que al final  
rompiste el cristal en mi..._

_  
_Y ambos dicen:

_Abriste mi piel,  
que estaba tan mal.  
Quebraste el silencio que me hizo alejar  
quizás seas tu quien me haga regresar,  
intuyo que sabes la forma mejor,  
y tienes el don que requiere curar este mal_

-¿Entonces, Heero Yui, aceptas a Relena como tu esposa?

-Misión aceptada, perdón, si, acepto...

-¡Entonces bajo el poder que me confiere la iglesia Maxwel los declaro marido y mujer!

Los novios se besan y todos les tiran arroz, flores, etc mientras ellos salen de la iglesia y corren directo a su transporte, que no es otra cosa que el Wing decorado con unas latitas, un moño blanco de los de casamiento y un enorme cartel de "Recién casados".

-¿A dónde vamos? –pregunta Heero mientras ajusta los sistemas de vuelo.

-¿Cómo que a dónde, mi amor? –contesta Relena. -¡Vamos directo a nuestra luna de miel! –exclama feliz mientras se pone el casco y se sienta encima de Heero para comenzar el viaje. (Cualquier parecido con Macross/ Robotech no creo que sea coincidencia ¬¬)

El Gundam rápidamente llega al castillo de los Peacecraft, nueva residencia del flamante matrimonio Yuy y allí...

-Heero... –murmura Relena tratando de hablar entre suspiros. –Entonces.. ¿Me amas?

-Claro que sí...

-¿Eres sincero conmigo¿De verdad me amas, sólo a mí?

-Por supuesto... dentro de unos momentos no te va a quedar ninguna duda... –responde el piloto del Gundam mientras pelea con el cierre del vestido de su esposa.

-Qué bueno que seas sincero... porque el efecto del suero se pasó ya hace una hora...

-¡¿Qué?! –exclama Heero mirándola con unos ojos de sorpresa, deteniéndose en seco más desconcertado de lo que alguna vez estuvo en su vida.

-Pues claro, no iba a hacer que te casaras conmigo bajo coerción. –explica Relena. -Todo lo que dijiste desde antes de la boda fue libre y concientemente...

Heero mira a Relena; por primera vez en su vida tiene un verdadero y justificado motivo para querer matarla, pero sólo pregunta:

-¿Pero la boda fue de verdad, no? Es decir, ya estamos casados...

-Por supuesto... yo te juré amor y devoción lo mismo que tú a mí... Por el resto de nuestras vidas... ¿Qué dices Heero?

-¿Toda la vida? Bueno, entonces aprovechémoslo... –dice mientras se vuelve a tirar encima de su flamante esposa.

-Ja, ja, ja... me haces cosquillas... oh, Heero... Heero...

00000000000000

-Heero... Heero... ¡Heero, despierta ya!

La voz de Lady Une resuena en todo el cuarto mientras trata de despertar al piloto que remolonea en la cama y con una muy extraña y amplia sonrisa, murmura algunas cosas inaudibles. La coronel sigue insistiendo hasta que el muchacho entreabre los ojos y ve a una Lady Une muy molesta con él:

-¿Qué? No... déjame dormir cinco minutitos más... –responde cual Serena Tsukino tapándose con las sábanas y dándose vuelta.

-¡Heero Yui, te estoy llamando hace horas, despierta infeliz!

-Bueno, no es necesario pedirlo de esa manera. ¿Dónde está Relena? Lo último que me acuerdo es que nosotros estábamos...

Heero se detiene en seco; allí se da cuenta de que ya no está en la casa de los Peacecraft sino que ha vuelto a su habitación del hospital y de que todo lo anterior no fue más que un sueño.

-Mira Yui, no sé que tontería estarías soñando y de verdad no me interesa. –dice Lady Une molesta. -Yo sólo estoy aquí porque Noin y Relena fueron a tomar un café.

En esos momentos entran las dos susodichas; Heero mira a las tres mujeres con su clásica mirada de frialdad y sólo dice:

-Ustedes están locas, yo me voy de aquí...

Heero se levanta de la cama y se dispone a marcharse, Lady Une interroga a Noin sobre porque el piloto del 01 se comporta así. Con expresión falsamente inocente, Lucrecia Noin desvía los ojos mientras dice:

-Bueno... puede ser que cierta persona haya hecho algunos experimentos con ciertas muestras tomadas de las cabinas de los pilotos de los Gundams y puede ser que por ahí se haya filtrado ciertos componentes del Wind Zero en el suero de Yui... (Rei Ayanami muérete de envidia)

-¿Y por qué hiciste eso, Noin? –pregunta Relena sin entender bien.

-Bueno, yo sólo quería probar si de esa manera Milliardo tendría un acercamiento hacia su futuro próximo ahora que se acabaron las guerras, pero no lo iba a arriesgar directamente a él...

-Entonces lo arriesgaste a Heero. Noin...

-No me mire así Relena… también lo hice para ayudarla a usted... si hay una persona en el espacio necesitada que le abran la cabeza ese es Heero Yui...

-¿Entonces el sueño de Heero no fue un sueño sino una visión del futuro? –pregunta Lady Une atando cabos.

-¡Exacto! –afirma Noin. –Y a mi parecer el suero ha arrojado resultados positivos.

En ese momento entra Pargan y Marimieia (que sí, anda en la silla de ruedas pero de lo más bien) muy apurados

-¡Señorita Relena, Heero Yui ha pedido sus cosas y amenaza con irse! –dice el mayordomo.- ¿Qué hacemos?

-Déjalo que se vaya, Pargan. –responde Relena para sorpresa de todos.

-Podríamos buscar unas bayonetas que todavía no se destruyeron y después... –sugiere la hija de Treize pero es interrumpida.

-Claro que no... Heero es libre de hacer lo que quiera y de irse cuando lo desee... –contesta la hermana de Milliardo como quien no quiere la cosa. –Tarde o temprano se meterá en algún problema, lo perseguirán, lo lastimarán y finalmente vendrá a parar acá como siempre lo ha hecho... Si ya vio su futuro es imposible que escape de él... mejor dicho, de mí... Además, me quiero casar, pero no tan joven... y tampoco voy a dejar mi puesto como Ministra de Relaciones Exteriores así como así... Ahora vamos todos, tenemos muchas cosas en las que pensar sobre como se organizará el mundo en esta nueva era de paz, además de probar los turrones de navidad que me quedaron del otro día... –dice mientras se lleva a todos fuera de la sala.

* * *

_Febrero de 2007_

_Feliz San Valentín a todos!!! Espero con este fanfic que todos mis lectores estén felices ya que ando por acá de nuevo. Tambien espero le den de ese modo una oportunidad a mis otros fics, sobre todos los seriados, que me llevan mucho tiempo y son los menos leídos._

_La canción es "Don" de Miranda, esta fue una idea que se me ocurrió allá por el 2005 antes de ir a mi clase de Economía y habia quedo inconclusa, espero sea de su gusto. Incluso lo ideé antes de que este tema se hiciera famoso... jajaja._

_Además de la fecha, este fic va dedicado doblemente a mi amiga Queen, cuyos fics me levantaron mucho el animo una noche en que estaba sobre una fecha de entrega de un relato en la facu y no sabía como redondearlo. Un beso enorme amiga!_

_Saludos y happy valentine!_

_Vicky Yun Kamiya_


End file.
